Love Like This
by rallybabe89
Summary: Non-related Song drabbles. Natasha Beddingfield:Love Like This,Kelly Clarkson:Behind Hazel Eyes,Alicia Keys:No one, FOB:Thnks fr th mmrs, Sara B:One sweet love,Kate Nash:Foundations
1. Love Like This

I do not own Bleach or the lyrics to this song.

It's my first song fic. The song is from Natasha Bedingfield with Sean Kingston - Love Like This. I love this song and have it on repeat. The centered text thats underlined is the song lyrics. The italicized text is Ichigo and the Bold is Orihime. This is going to be after the Hueco Mundo arc and I made up the fact that they kissed by accident. O well and yea in my songfic Ichigo ended up saving Orihime. I don't where the manga or the anime is right now so. Here goes nothing

* * *

We go back so far,

swingin in your back yard,

all the things that we used to do

We were cool back in high school

ooh I really liked you,

must have been your attitude

_I've known her forever. Ever since we were kids. The first time we met-I guess was when her brother died. O she was a mess that day. I hope I did enough to comfort her.We weren't close but still. We met again in high school. Wow how she's changed physically but she's still...vibrant soft and loving. A bit crazy but still .._

That's why you keep on runninin and out of my mind.

As the years they'll roll by,Baby, now I know why

I keep comin back to you.

**He was there to help me with nii-sama's death. I've always liked him. I always think about him. Just because I am weak he risks himself to save me...**

_...she's always here for me. When I'm in trouble,w__hen I got my Shinigami powers, when we lost Rukia to Soul Society. __Everytime. She's always there to help me to heal me..._

You're the only one that knows me,

love it when you hold me,

never find a love like this.

Let me hear you say,now I'll never be lonely,

look at what you've shown me,

never find a love like this

**...I keep relying on him.****I love it when he protects me. But I wish I could help him. Protect him. I know because of me he keeps getting hurt...**

_...she's the only one who can make me smile when I'm down.No matter if I think I've gotten over her. She keeps calling me back to her. __I've always been protective of her. I know that she'll be safe in my heart, cuz no matter what happens to me I'll make sure she's alright..._

All the guys tried to take me,

you're the one who saved me,

I feel like I owe you my life.

And as strange as it may seem,

I'll go if you take me

I'm willing to sacrifice.

**...I feel like I owe him my life. He protected me from so much. He got hurt so much for useless me. Left all of Soul Society to come rescue me from Hueco Mundo. But no matter how much I try to protect him I always end up hurting him. I wish that sometimes I could be worth his love...**

_...She's sacrificed so much to try to protect us. She went quietly to a place that was near to hell. She's lived a life with fake smiles and cheers. I wish I could make her feel safe and happy for real. I wish I could tell her that Rukia's just a friend. And..._

**...I wish he would love me...**

_...I wish I could tell her why I am so protective of her. I wish I could be worth her sacrifices..._

May never find a love, love, love a love like this,

that still make me think about my middle school kiss.

I sit here in this chair and I wish

for you not to leave me now.

_When she left for Hueco Mundo. I nearly lost myself. My heart and life left. I had to leave everything behind so I could have her back. Sitting here so near her in school makes me think of my future. One day maybe my future will be with you as mine..._

My friends they always told menot to make you my wife

man they was putting you down.

And now they see we rollin,me and you,

we strollin,they don't wanna come around.

_...Man, __everytime__ I see her I remember the time we kissed. Her smooth lips all over mine. It was an accident but still I'd love for those accidents to happen everyday. That stupid Keigo is always trying to keep us apart. He doesn't know how I feel about her. That boy is gonna get his butt whipped if he tries to flirt with her again... _

**...Even if it was by accident.**** But it felt so good. I ran with a blush and shock. O how I wish I could do that again and again. ****Tatsuki**** was mad, she doesn't know how I feel about him. **He's the only one I want but still Keigo is always trying to get me...

When this life tries to keep us apart,

you keep callin me back to your heart.

Let me hear you say,I'm so glad you found me,

wrap you all around me,

never find a love like this

**...I'm so glad he found me in ****Hueco ****Mundo. I know I left to protect him but they were so mean to me. I missed his smile and strength. He's always found me. My strength and laughter comes from him...**

_I'll never find a girl like her. If I lost her in Hueco Mundo, then I would have a hole in my heart. She's mine. I need to tell her..._

**...No matter how much the world tries to keep us apart...We will always find our way back...**

Oh … never find a love like this…

When this life tried to keep us apart,

you keep callin me back to your heart,

Let me hear you say,

Oh … never find a love like this.

Oh … never find a love like this

_I'll never find a love like her. _

**I'll n****ever love anyone other than him.**

Ichigo and Orihime were the last in the classroom after it was dismissed. Ichigo turned to Orihime looked her in the eye and said "don't you dare ever leave me. Don't you dare ever break me so bad. Don't you know that your my life. The only one that can turn my frowns into laughter. The only one I love?"

Shocked but happy Orihime let him wrap his arms around her and simply said "I love you."

* * *

**So how was that? Should I leave it as a oneshot or should I continue it? I have an idea but Idk...feedback- good or bad would be helpful!**


	2. Behind these Hazel Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH or the song lyrics.

I think I want to add random bleach characters and songs that I think would go along with their lives. None of these have to do with each other. This one is Byakuya( seeing as how I love him) and the song is Behind these Hazel eyes.

As I said before I'm not good at all.

* * *

It was Hisana's birthday. As Byakuya stood in Hisana's old room his mind went through countless memories. Picking up her possessions he felt as if he held her in his own arms. 

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be stron__g_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable_

_Like nothing could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

**It's only been 60 years since she left. It seems like an eternity since I've been able to hold her. With her near me I was perfect, complete and unbeatable. She might have been a commoner but being with her felt so right. With you by my side Hisana I was able to stand against any blow, any threat. I went against my entire clan. All of the nobles- even my parents to have you as mine. To give you your rightful title as my wife. ****Now I can't smile. Laugh or even sleep. I miss her warmth on the bed next to me. I miss the weight of her head on mine… **

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't__ deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

**No one knows how broken I am. The pain that I bear can't be understood. My life my love my wife. ****Simply gone.**** I went from being undefeatable to unapproachable. No matter how stoic my expression I am always crying. How cruel to have only 5 years with you. I thought I could spend forever in your arms. I wanted the honor of fathering your children. I thought you were the one who would yell at me for doing wrong. You were supposed to be mine forever. how did this happen? **

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel all right_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up inside_

_Cause I can't breathe_

_No I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

**She was the only one who understood -The pains of being a noble, of having to deal with the ****elders ;**** of trying to be perfect. The only one I didn't have to put up an act in front of. Now she's gone and my entire existence is false. No, you won't see me shed a tear. No, you won't see me break down and cry. I have existed for nearly 200 yrs but only lived for the 5 yrs I was married to her. ****I have urges to love her, to hold her, to lie next to her. My bed has too many memories.****They say I have insomnia. I haven't had a good night sleep since she left. I wander to take midnight strolls. **

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For__ hating you I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside anymore_

_Anymore_

**Her sister is her physical replica. It kills me to have her look-alike run around. I know she is not her but seeing her face her body her eyes reminds me of my love. No I will never love her or take her as my wife. But I will refrain from seeing her and being nice to her. I promised once that I would take care of her. I won't lose you again ****Hisana****. This time I will protect your sister. ****As my own.****To fulfill my promise to you.**

His cold attitude towards Rukia was justified by the fact that she reminded him of his now dead wife. His distance from her was to keep himself away from the pain that was caused by Hisana's death. Everytime he vowed to protect his sister-in-law he failed. But he kept his promise to Hisana and tried over and over again. His love for her gave him the deepest pleasure and pain he ever felt. The time he spent with her was the best in his life. He learned to be free, to fly, to give up and live for himself not the clan- even if it were just for a day. He married a commoner, went against the world. He was the strongest with her by his side. He fought for her, to be with her. Now without her he was left with physical strength provided by Senbonzakura, but not the type of strength given to him by Hisana. Still in her room, the room where all of her possessions were kept, Byakuya fiddled with his wedding ring until he fell asleep on Hisana's bed, holding her wedding dress close to his heart.

"I will never let go."

* * *

So How was it? If you have suggestions..for any of my "works" let me know. I think this one is short and I don';t think theres a lot of emotion in here. Let me know k:) 


	3. No One

**_A/N:_** I don't own BLEACH or this song.

No On by Alicia Keys

This one is about Byakuya and Rukia. i'm experimenting with couples and ideas. I just thought this song was good for them. Let me know what you think. Too little or too much story. Or is the entire thing a waste?

Rukia is in italices and Byakuya is plain. Song lyrics in bold.

**_

* * *

No One_**

**I just want you close**

**Where you can stay forever**

**You can be sure**

**That it will only get better**

_I want to be near you. We stay in the same house, are in the same situation. I was adopted into this family. I'm not really your sister. Just was your sister in law. Now that we are together no one can tell me that my emotions are wrong. Now that I know you feel for me too. I look like her I know I do but you love me for who__ I am. Not who I was related to. You love me for my faults and my existence._

**You and me together**

**Through the days and nights**

**I don't worry 'cuz**

**Everything's going to be alright**

**People keep talking they can say what they like**

**But all i know is everything's going to be alright**

You were adopted into my family because you were related to my first wife. But when I met you, my heart skipped a million beats. It became yours and I knew I made a mistake by adopting you instead of marrying you first. I don't know why everyone thinks this is wrong. Me holding you in my arms isn't wrong. We have no blood relation. So why should they think this is wrong. No one can tell me that what my heart feels for you is wrong. No one but me can have you.

**No one, no one, no one**

**Can get in the way of what I'm feeling**

**No one, no one, no one**

**Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you**

**Can get in the way of what I feel for you**

_You took care of me when I was down. You were there when I nearly lost my life. Not because I was a sister but because I was the one who owns your heart. They can say that we're not supposed to be. They can say we shouldn't be together. Even my best friend says we shouldn't be together but what does he know? He's never felt this way. He'll try to come in between us, but I know our love will defeat them. I know that we can fight against the worlds we can protect our love._

**When the rain is pouring down**

**And my heart is hurting**

**You will always be around**

**This I know for certain**

I promised I would never break the rules again. I promised that to the elders and to my parents. But you know the truth I would fight the rules so I could have you. We are wed no matter what happens you are now my wife. And will always be my love. They wanted me to take on a wife, to produce an heir, to marry a noble. That is what you are right. You are a noble, you are my wife now and with you my love will grow and blossom.

**You and me together**

**Through the days and nights**

**I don't worry 'cuz**

**Everything's going to be alright**

**People keep talking they can say what they like**

**But all i know is everything's going to be alright**

_My love I wish to be forever with you. To show the world that our love is true not some temporary thing. I know they want us to be apart. They think that we are doing this to spite them but its real. I want to spend every moment with you. When we are together you can't stop smiling, you are happy and don't care about anything besides that moment. But they don't want you to be happy. They have no idea that we bring each other happiness. That you bring me strength and laughter. That you are my existence. _

**No one, no one, no one**

**Can get in the way of what I'm feeling**

**No one, no one, no one**

**Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you**

**Can get in the way of what I feel**

Never will I lose you again. I was stubborn and cared for the laws before I cared for you. I won't ever make that mistake again. To almost lose you like I lost Hisana was painful. I was an idiot for trusting my emotions towards you. I thought you cared for that orange haired boy instead of me. I was jealous when you gave up your powers to him. But when I nearly lost you, I didn't care who you loved but I knew I couldn't live without you. Even if it meant that you would be with someone else, I knew I had to protect you.

**I know some people search the world**

**To find something like what w****e have**

**I know people will try**** to divide something so real**

**S****o til the end of time I'm telling you there is no one**

_Ichigo was just a friend. He never meant anything to me. You were always cold to me when we were together with other people. But when we were alone you gave me the most happiness in the world. I didn't understand how you felt for me. I couldn't face you after everything I did. My__ love for you kept me away__ from telling you the truth-that I was willing to sacrifice my life if you wanted me to. That's why I didn't fight against my death sentence; because you fought to increase my sentence._

**No one, no one, no one**

**Can get in the way of what I'm feeling**

**No one, no one, no one**

**Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you**

**oh oh oh oh****oh oh oh oh**

**oh oh oh oh****oh oh oh oh**

**oh oh oh oh **

Now that we're married I won't anyone come between us. Now that we are together I won't ever let us be apart.

_Come hold me in your arms, hide me from the world, don't let anyone see me because I am yours and only yours._

_--

* * *

_

Byakuya and his new wife Rukia snuggled into each others embrace after what seemed like an eternity of silent conversation between their eyes. The newlyweds had taken on all of Soul Society. Only a few understood their love for each other but the rest were against them. Everyone argued that they were related but only a few argued that their hearts choose each other and that they had no real blood relation. This wasn't incest-it was love. True love that no one could understand, that no one could break apart


	4. Thanks for the memories

Matsumoto & Gin

**I don't own the characters or the song. Thnks fr th mmrs ( Thanks for the memories) Fall out boy**

This one is not good at all.

**

* * *

**

**It was only supposed to happen once. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with her. I was supposed to be in control of this relationship. I was the one who was supposed to make her beg. Beg for me. But when did it come to the point that I was in need for her. **

I'm gonna make it bend and break

(It sent you to me without wait)

Say a prayer but let the good times roll

In case god doesn't show

(Let the good times roll Let the good times roll)

He thought he could control me. It turned out that I ran the strings in this relationship. But why what made him leave? Was I not good enough for him? Everyone I've been with comes begging to me. So when I got him begging did he just pretend?

And I want these words to make things right

But it's for wrongs that make the words come to life

Who does he think he is?

If that's the worst you got, better put your fingers back to the keys

**It makes it worthwhile knowing she loved me. I knew told her I felt the same. It's easier to leave her and go to Aizen ****sama**** when she thinks I used her. It wasn't a one night stand…It was much more. I didn't know I'd fall in love with her. Who would have thought she was one to fall in love with? But life goes on. Aizen ****sama**** told me not to get to attached. I thought I was just going to use her****..for**** my needs. ****But who ****wouldve't**** thought that she became a necessity.**

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

He tastes like you

Only sweeter

One night and yeah, one more time

Thanks for the memories

Thanks for the memories

See, he tastes like you

Only sweeter

The way he kissed and touched me wasn't a joke. When he told me he needed me was that a joke too? I thought we were getting serious. He would come back every night. It ended up not being a one night deal. How did that happen? But the last time we were together he left. He left ME for AIZEN. I wasn't good enough to keep him with me. I wasn't good enough to let him leave the wrong side. How could I have been such a fool.

Been looking forward to the future

But my eyesight is going back

In these crystal balls

It's always cloudy

Except when you look into the past

One night stand(One night stand)

**I think I might have wanted to marry her. ****If I stayed.**** I had to leave. When I have time to think about what could've been with her I seem to lose sight of my goal in ****Hueco****Mundo****. Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I run into her again. Will she still love me? Will her lips yearn for mine? Will I be able to convince her to join me here? Will I be able to have her once more?**

I might not be a genius but I might still be a fool. I fell in love with the worst man. The man who used me and abused my love. He touched my soul and ripped it to pieces. It was just a ploy to distract me and all of Seireitei from the truth. He and Aizen probably planned it. But I fell for the smile, the style and him. I fell for him hard not realizing that this would hurt.

They say"I only think in the form of crunching numbers

In hotel rooms

Collecting patient lovers"Get me out of my mind

Get you out of those clothes

I'm a letter away

From getting you into the mood

Whoa

**It wasn't something I would have liked to leave behind. It wasn't like I was expecting to fall in love with her. It was supposed to be one night. One night filled with lust and need. ****Filled with physical desire.**** But how did it turn into weeks, months and might have been an entire lifetime if I hadn't left.**

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

He tastes like you

Only sweeter

One night and yeah, one more time

Thanks for the memories

Thanks for the memories

See, he tastes like you

Only sweeter

Gin walked out of Las Noches and headed out of Hueco Mundo. Aizen wasn't around nor were his minions. Tousen was handling some of the problems caused by the intruders. Gin needed to get out. He needed to bury his heart in the chest of a certain red head. As he walked into Seireitei he was surrounded by Shinigami who he disposed of immediately. There was nothing that could stop him from getting to his girl. He reached the tenth division rendered the genius taicho unconscious and led himself to the room of his love. What he saw inside was his girl crying her heart holding his picture. Slowly he reached her and kissed her. Tonight would be just another night he thought….But Matsumoto had another idea. No more one night stands. No more pain no more deceit. She grabbed her zanpaktou and slashed it through Gin's chest. Dropping the letter he held in his hand. All he did was smile and told her three little words.

I LOVE YOU.

_I never meant to fall in love with you. It was a one night deal that kept coming back. I know you've loved me. I know you'll probably want to kill me on sight. But you are the only one who can do that to me. The only one who has my __heart.__ Thank you. __For the sex, for the love, for this death.__ Thank you for the good times. _


	5. One Sweet Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Bleach. The song is from Sara ****Barerilles**** called One Sweet Love.

* * *

**

Isshin kneeled at the foot of his wife's grave smoking a cigarette. Inhale, exhale, it had become routine. Today was the only day he smoked. It was bad for his health that's why he had quite but he knew that his wife loved that habit of his. So that's why he smokes today.

Today was the day he celebrated his wife's death. That's right he didn't mourn his wife's death he celebrated it. Only because he knew that she wouldn't want him to be sad, but instead be filled with courage and happiness. For her, for their children.

_Just about the time the shadows call_

_I undress my mind and dare you to follow_

_Paint a portrait of my mystery_

_Only close my eyes and you are here with me_

_A nameless face to think I see_

_To sit and watch the waves with me till they're gone_

_A heart I'd swear I'd recognize is made out of_

_My own devices...__Could I be wrong?_

She knew everything about him. She knew that he was a Shinigami.She knew that their love was forbidden where he came from. She was human yet somehow had the power to make him weak, to make a captain class Shinigami weak and open. Isshin was an open book to her. Without saying one word she would know everything he was thinking. His mind was her house, as was his heart. But now she was gone. Yet somehow still with him. Everytime he closed his eyes he could feel her. Everytime he looked at their children he could feel her. She was standing beside him at all times. Helping him, guiding him but without a face that could be seen. Without a body that could be felt. Yet he knew, he knew that she would be by his side no matter what.

_The time that I've taken_

_I pray is not wasted_

_Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?_

_Sleepless nights you creep inside of me_

_Paint your shadows on the breath that we share_

_You__ take more than just my sanity_

_You take my reason not to care._

_No ordinary wings I'll need_

_The sky itself will carry me back to you_

_The things I dream that I can do I'll open up_

_The moon for you_

_Just come down soon_

He fell in love with her on a mission to this silly town. She was barely in high school. He would follow her, treat her right and somehow they fell in love. He knew she was the one person he loved. Yes he pushed his son to fall in love. It was an amazing feeling for him so he wished for his son to be in the same boat. Just without the pain of losing your love. After Misaki's death so many people urged him to get married again, to bring a mother for his children but he knew there would be no one else. She was his one love.

_The time that I've taken_

_I pray is not wasted_

_Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?_

_Ready and waiting for a heart worth the breaking_

_But I'd settle for an honest mistake in the name of_

_One__ sweet love.__Savor the sorrow to soften the pain sip on_

_The__ southern rain_

_As I do, I don't look don't touch don't do anything_

_But hope that there is a you._

_The earth that is the space between_

_I'd banish it from under me...to get to you._

_Your unexpected love provides my solitary's_

_Suicide...oh I wish I knew_

Their love was not meant to last forever. At least not in solid form, yet it would transcend all time, all barriers. He knew that one day he would find himself again with her. Nothing in this world or any other world could stop them from being together. But until then she would be there beside him in the form of their children. He was broken when Seireitei told him that he was no longer a Shinigami. But she was there, his comfort, his love. When he lost his powers she knew that he was heartbroken. But there was nothing that Soul Society could do to separate them. He had fought against all odds to banish all that was keeping them apart.

_The time that I've taken_

_I pray is not wasted_

_Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?_

_Ready and waiting for a heart worth the breaking_

_But I'd settle for an honest mistake in the name of_

_One__ sweet love._

One sweet love that he shared with Misaki spawned three amazing children. Three evidences of her existence. No matter how long he had not been with her he knew that she was there, that she wasn't a figment of his imagination. She had been there with him since the beginning. She was there now.

Isshin picked himself up from her grave and walked over to his orange haired son giving him a kick in the back of head. Everything was alright as long as he could feel the pain that came with losing a loved one. The pain that reminded him that it was once real. The pain that reminded him that he had already had his share of _one sweet_ _love_.

**

* * *

A/N: My new ****fav**** song. The lyrics are amazing. Let me know how this one came out. I think I'm getting better at this song ****fic**** thing. Songs, pairs, hints at making me better are all helpful.**

**P.S my fav line **

_"The earth that is the space between_

_I'd banish it from under me...to get to you"_


	6. Foundations

Disclaimer: rallybabe89 doesn't own Rukia or Ichigo. Just the scenario.

Song: Foundations

Singer: Kate Nash

Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are married. This is AU. No Shinigami business. Hichigo is Ichigo's hollow.

* * *

**Thursday night, every thing's fine, except you've got that look in your eye  
when I'm tellin' a story and you find it boring,  
you're thinking of something to say.  
You'll go along with it then drop it and humiliate me in front of our friends.**

**Then I'll use that voice that you find annoyin' and say something like  
**

** "yeah, intelligent input, darlin', why don't you just have another beer then?"**

**Then you'll call me a bitch  
and everyone we're with will be embarrassed,  
and I wont give a shit.**

Ichigo woke up to an empty bed on his wedding anniversary of four years. Searching for his short wife throughout the entire house, he came upon her letter.

_Dear Ichigo,_

_Four years, that's how long we've been married. We've been through tough times as well as easy times. Every time it gets hard I'm the one who has to compromise. Whenever you don't agree with me, you ignore me. It's annoying, especially when you belittle me in front of Renji and Orihime. But you know me; I'll get back at you and yell at you because you won't do anything. You call me a bitch and then slam some door. Ichigo, for four years I've dealt with a failing relationship. I can't, not anymore_.

******My finger tips are holding onto the cracks in our foundation,  
and I know that I should let go,**

******but I can't.  
And every time we fight I know it's not right,  
every time that you're upset and I smile.  
I know I should forget, but I can't.**

"That's it huh? Four years of our lives we spent together and here she goes leaving me without even giving me a chance to help fix our relationship. Rukia, love, please don't do this to me," said Ichigo running his hand through his hair and sliding off of sofa onto the floor infront of the coffee table. She had spent weeks trying to convince him that they needed to get that certain table- the one with orange and black swirls that went with their sofa, which according to her was to symbolize their union. He continued to read on…

******You said I must eat so many lemons  
'cause i am so bitter.  
I said  
"I'd rather be with your friends mate 'cause they are much fitter."**

******Yes, it was childish and you got aggressive,  
and I must admit that I was a bit scared,  
but it gives me thrills to wind you up.**

******My finger tips are holding on to the cracks in our foundation,  
and I know that I should let go,  
but I can't.  
And every time we fight I know it's not right,  
every time that you're upset and I smile.  
I know I should forget, but I can't.**

_We started off with our relationship because we always fought. I playfully would punch and kick you then you would run after me calling me short and annoying. That was the beauty of our relationship. Every time we fought we would always make up. But it was me doing the making up, you never put an effort in. You hated the way I loved strawberry lemonade, you kept telling me that I was bitter because of all the sour things I ate. Even though I knew you were joking I still told you that I should have chose Renji when I had the chance to do so. How was I supposed to know that you were going to go beat him up for me even thinking about not being with you. Ichigo, I was scared. You came home that night bloody and threatening me to never think about Renji again. You terrified me. I was just pulling your leg but you…you got aggressive._

Ichigo was shaking. He knew he was over exaggerating when he beat up Renji but what he didn't know was that his actions would upset Rukia that much that she would be scared of him. In all the time that Ichigo knew his wife she had never been scared of him, even when he was battling his biggest enemy, his alter ego Hichigo. All the years before they were married he went through years of therapy. Hichigo was his alter ego, power and emotionless. When Ichigo went to beat up Renji, it was Hichigo who convinced him that Renji was taking over his wife. Ichigo didn't mean to scare his love.

******Your face is pasty 'cause you've gone and got so wasted, what a surprise.  
Don't want to look at your face 'cause it's makin' me sick.  
You've gone and got sick on my trainers,  
I only got these yesterday.  
Oh, my gosh, I cannot be bothered with this.**

******Well, I'll leave you there 'till the mornin',  
and I purposely wont turn the heating on  
and dear God, I hope I'm not stuck with this one.**

_My brother had gone through so much embarrassment when I decided to marry a non noble such as you. But I love-sorry loved you. I really don't want this to end. I know that I have to, because you won't make an effort so maybe I don't mean anything to you anymore. Ichigo, all the times you would come home drunk I couldn't believe it. I didn't think that you would need alcohol to cope with your problems. You left me alone when I was always there for you. I wanted to help you but you would rather let the sake help. You would always break my things and never apologize for ruining them. Remember those shoes I got from my grandmother. Well those you wore to get the mail and ruined them. Who wears lady's shoes to get the mail? I cried for days because those belonged to my heavenly sister. You never even gave me a consoling. I knew that I was stuck with you, but before I had chose this. But now I can't. I can't deal with a man who doesn't give me a second glance._

So she's upset because of that? I didn't know that those shoes belonged to her sister. If they were that important then she shouldn't have left them by the door. How is that my fault? And when did she cry for three days? How come I didn't notice? Have I really been this cruel to her? Four years of pain, that's what I've given her? Then I ask why she never told me. She thought I didn't care anymore. But Rukia you should have known, there's no one who could ever replace you. From the time you roomed with me till now, it's always been you.

******My finger tips are holding onto the cracks in our foundation,  
and I know that I should let go,  
but I can't.  
And every time we fight I know it's not right,  
every time that you're upset and I smile.  
I know I should forget, but I can't.**

******And every time we fight I know it's not right,  
every time that you're upset and I smile.  
I know I should forget, but I can't.**

Ichigo got up off of the floor and ran to the phone to call her. He didn't even bother reading the rest of the letter. He was going to go get his wife back. No matter what. He needed a second chance, he wouldn't let her go or let her be in pain because of him. The cracks in their foundation would be filled, even if it meant him leaving everything to have her back by his side.

"Rukia, gomen. I didn't know that you felt this bad. I love you and will always love you. Please don't leave me. Please. I promise that I'll never ignore, nor will I humiliate you in front of our friends. Four years of our marriage and so many before have been yours and only yours. I have been only yours. Please Rukia come back," pleading Ichigo.

"Turn around, baka. I'm not going anywhere," replied a raven haired Rukia holding a bottle of wine and flowers.

"Happy anniversary."


End file.
